Revolution
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Taking Place on the Island of Sodor in the 1940's, The Narrow Gauge Steam Engines are sent to live on The Fat Controller's Railway giving a chance for Thomas and his friends to feel at home. Find out what happens.
1. Revolution Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Savanah here. I Know you all must be wondering about the amount of stories that I'm doing and not finishing up but I assure you this will be the last for awhile. And special thanks goes to tate310 for us working together to bring this story onto the community so, here we go! :D

**Revolution.**

**(A Thomas and Friends Fan-fiction.)**

**Genre: Adventure.**

** Rating: M for Mature.**

** Chapter 1.**

** Takes place on the Island of Sodor in the summer of 1945.**

** It was a beautiful summer day on the Island of Sodor. The steam engines and Diesel engines were working very hard to be very useful on the Fat controller's railway; they laughed together, played together, and worked well with one another without any complaints what-so-ever. When it was a big job that one could not take alone, he/she would get their friends to get it done real quick and often cheered and gave praise. They brought passengers, fruits, and goods to and from the mainland and all different parts of England.**

** One morning, before the sun rose up, a familiar blue car came to Tidmouth Sheds out coming the Fat Controller and his two conductor-like bodyguards with his hands behind him. The steamies were up bright and early couldn't wait to hear what he had in store for them for the day ahead; they smiled and waited their boilers bubbling with anticipation. **

** "I have exciting news for all of you. The Narrow Gauge Steam engines will be moving on my railway for their's will be closed; for starters, I have bought a new one to help with the heavy good work. Her name is Alice she was named after a girl who lives on High Farm. You will show and guide them along the way plus give them rules on how things work around here." And he left going back into his automobile driving away.**

** Gordon, the big blue express tender engine, groaned. "Oh the indignity. Another Female engine? Don't you think that we have enough of them here already?" Thomas, the little blue cheeky tank engine looked at his ally. "Why do you ask Gordon?" "Well, to tell you the truth little Thomas, we have Emily, Mavis, Molly, Daisy, and Lady. Besides, another engine will just get in the way; and you know me, I will not have the patience to take my time to go over everything." James, the vain but splendid red mixed traffic engine, rolled his eyes and looked at his arrogant and pompous friend Letting him know that Emily was like a sister-figure to him and she was like the first one that understood him the most than the others excluding Thomas, Percy, And Edward. Gordon ignored him and went away to do his early morning job which was pulling the express.**

** Edward, the old blue engine, bursted out laughing after hearing Gordon's complaint for he thought that it was funny how a big strong engine like him, would whine like a baby. Percy, the small green saddle-tank engine was crossed; he didn't like how Edward was laughing at Gordon like despite getting belittled; he spoke up making him realize his actions who smiled warmly at him agreeing.**

**Okay, here's the first chapter hope you like it! :)**


	2. Revolution Chapter 2

And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for, Here's Chapter 2 :)

Chapter 2.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Island, the narrow gauge engines were taking passengers and goods trains to and from their own railway. Like the other engines, they got along great with one another and worked together to get the big jobs done. One day, the thin controller arrived at the sheds with great and exciting news he smiled at each and every one of them grinning; they all listened real carefully their fireboxes roaring with warmth and their boilers bubbling.

"Bluff's Cove will be hosting its very first and annual Library ever but I have sad and bad news also: The Skarloey Railway will be closed permanently!" Shocked faces were seen on the engines; their eyes widen like the size of saucers and their boilers ran cold in an instant couldn't believe what had flew out of their boss's mouth. They then grew sad and disappointed at the same time. Skarloey was so devastated that a tear ran down his eye wanting to sob but he kept strong for his friends. His Driver then got a washcloth, walked over towards him, and gently ran it through the soft fabric making him feel somewhat better. "It's alright old boy, things will be get well again trust me when I tell you." He smiled warmly giving him a kiss while on his buffer beam.

Afterwards, the thin controller left to go make some phone calls leaving the engines to chatter. Duncan was crossed as he grumbled. Thinking that he was right about them after Nancy didn't give him his polish and decided to stall on the viaduct. The others ignored him as they had more problems to worry about but Rheneas assured his brother-like figure that at least they had Duke who was like the Father figure of the whole clan. Peter Sam sighed a long heavy sigh thinking that it wouldn't be the same but Rusty, with his always positive attitude at heart that it would always be the same one way or another; because, the other engines would help them get use to being on the Fat Controller's Railway for the first time and nothing would hold them back.

Enjoy!


	3. Revolution Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Revolution right now enjoy all! :)

Chapter 3.

Back on the Fat Controller's Railway, the steam engines were all prepared to meet Alice. They smiled at each-other couldn't wait for her arrival. The big Welcome Party was going to be held at Knapford where the narrow gauge engines were going to make their special appearance They then started to chat and thinking what she would be like in their own thoughts. James hoped that Alice wasn't going to be red like he was; he really didn't want another red engine stealing his spotlight but also thought that even if she was, she would top off his splendid paintwork.

Edward hoped that he wouldn't ignore like what he did to Emily when she first came here and accidentally stole Thomas's coaches named Annie and Clarabel but Gordon assured him that he wouldn't do such a thing like that; after all, he was like a brother-figure to James who always helped him with his jobs and kept him out of trouble in the long run. The big, blue express engine even hoped that Alice would pull the passenger coaches like he does. Henry, due to his instant worried persona, had a horrible thought instead: "Oh Dear, what if Alice's test won't go well? fails, and then gets sent to be turned into scrap?" James then rolled his eyes hissing his teeth.

"Ugh, Henry, you worry too much. Alice will do a great job trust me." But after he said that, he also had a horrific thought: "Oh damn it, thanks to that worried wart, I have a bad feeling myself; what if she gets sent to the Smelters by the diesels?" The crew chuckled and his driver, Nicholas, gave him a gentle pat.

"Now James, you can't always let Henry's concerns get the better of you. Besides, he probably might be wrong and you will be right. Just don't let it get to your head though." Even so, they weren't convinced at the moment.


	4. Revolution Chapter 4

Sorry for the hiatus but here's Chapter 4 of Revolution enjoy! :)

Chapter 4.

Back on the Narrow Gauge Railway, Duke was doing his best comforting the little engines seeing how sad and hurt they were. He even told them that they were going to miss the railway that they have ran on for the past 43 years. Peter Sam rolled his eyes and hissed his teeth knowing in his mind that it was going to be just as terrible as it was on the Mid-Sodor Railway. Duncan grumbled.

"And it was terrible when I had lost my whistle, I even believed James when I announced to the others that the inspectors will do some inspecting in the yards. It took some time though, but at least an inspector with a mustache declares that the Skarloey Railway will be officially closed." Skarloey sniffed as tears ran down his face; the other engines looked as somber as him, as they were going to miss their beloved railway that they had called home.

The Thin Controller then blew his nose with his brown handkerchief even saying that he was also going to miss the place too. Skarloey's driver with the washcloth in his hand, dried his engine's tears away as much as he could. "Don't worry Skarloey, life can be tough and hard, but you just have to take it one step at a time. I know the rest of you will do great on the Fat Controller's railway you'll see." The engines watched sadly as the inspectors shook hands with the thin controller and looked on to see that all three of them left.


	5. Revolution Chapter 5

Sorry for the hiatus but get ready for Chapter 5 coming your way now! :)

Chapter 5.

Back on The Fat Controller's Railway, Knapford Station was wonderfully and beautifully decorated in ribbons and banners. Everything and everywhere was ready and in tip top shape for Alice's arrival. James was getting really anxious to meet her but Edward, who rolled his eyes, told him to be a little more patient and that it would take some time for her to get here; for once, he was wrong. The Fat Controller stepped out of his office just in time to hear what was very similar to a high peep peep sound like Percy's whistle also train wheels chuffing. Alice had now appeared smiling a red glossy smile.

"Hello everyone, my name is Alice, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you all fine engines and to be working with you for the time being." The crowd was mesmerized by her especially the children; this engine was the most beautiful they had ever seen right after Emily. Percy bursted out laughing as he eyed her livery; James' mouth instantly came open hearing the junior locomotive's endless chuckling; he was laughing so hard, that steam began to burst out of his cylinders. The others eyed him with stern expressions as in to tell him to stop this minute as he knew what they meant and calmed down.

Emily grew confused asking him why he was laughing and what the problem was. He told her that when Sir Topham Hatt lost his voice, and his wife Lady Hatt made him the new controller for the day, he mistakenly told James that he had to be a busy bee and just by looking at Alice's paintwork, had made him remembered. James' fireman, driver, and she began to laugh making the splendid red engine blush with embarrassment. Nicholas gave his engine a gentle pat letting him know that it was all in the past and that it wasn't his fault that he got painted like a bee in the first place. Sighing, he wished that he could have just disappear in thin air.

Alice smiled loving to hear such a great story. Edward, who stood next to her, began to open his mouth about to say something rude but after what he said about Harvey, he decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut instead.


	6. Revolution Chapter 6

Sorry for the long anticipated wait, but get ready for chapter 6! Yay! :)

Chapter 6.

That night, the big moment was finally here. The other engines, including Stepney, were at Knapford. The Fat Controller stood onto the podium, welcoming the engines and awaiting passengers to the very special and important occasion. He looked over each and every person and train; clearing his throat, he began to make the announcement. "My dear citizens of Sodor, since the narrow gauge engines' railway has been closed, me along with the Thin Controller had come to an agreement to have them have special tracks that had been design only for them."

Sir Topham Hatt looked over at James who was bubbling with excitement. "Make sure you be on your best behavior, I know you can't wait, but please, ease off a little bit, and keep calm." He winked seeing him blush. He then addressed them to Skarloey, who then chuffed into view. The engines gave him a warm welcome with loud whistling in the process.

The fat controller soon addressed them to their brother-like figure Rheneas who chuffed alongside. Everyone gave him a warm welcome as well followed by multiple hand claps all around.


	7. Revolution Chapter 7

And now for the moment you all been waiting for, Here's Chapter 7 of Revolution! :)

Chapter 7.

The fat controller then addresses the of the "children" on the Mid-Sodor Railway, otherwise the one with the Giesel funnel named Peter Sam. As he chuffed into view, all the engines smiled brightly making loud whistles giving him a warm welcome. Then the fat controller addresses the other child, otherwise known as Sir Handel. Thomas gave a loud peep on his whistle as Sir Handel chuffed in beside Peter Sam. The crowd of passengers all clapped and cheered loudly and of course there was no way to continue without it being settled.

James' driver, Nicholas, had an idea. He climbed up carefully in his engine's cab, rushed over towards the fat controller, pulling out a bright and shiny silver whistle; it sparkled giving it a nice streak of color. "This shall do the trick." He told him. "You must blow this whistle, and the crowd on the platform will settle down, so that you may continue." The fat controller nodded politely and blew the whistle so loudly that the crowd immediately settled down in an instant. Shortly after, he gave Nicholas back the whistle who rushed back in the engine's cab. Sir Topham Hatt apologized for the disturbance and that addressed them to a similar diesel, which he knows the engines will start m** about.

Stay Tuned for Part 2 enjoy part 1 of chapter 7 ;)


End file.
